Battlerock Galaxy
Go back to Domes and Their Galaxies Introduction The Battlerock Galaxy is a galaxy in the Wii game Super Mario Galaxy. The galaxy contains many floating metallic saucers and planet-sized rocks with Cannons. The Battlerock itself is a huge rock studded with cannons that occasionally fire at Mario, and the inside contains many technical contraptions. Many robots and Bob-ombs appear in the galaxy. The galaxy also contains an area where three Lumas are being held. Topmaniac is fought here for the first time. Items Planets Starting Planets These planets are a bunch of saucers near each other. In the first mission, Battlerock Barrage, there are five Blue Star Chips that Mario must collect to create Pull Stars to lead to a Launch Star, which takes the player to the Moving Saucer Planet. There is a ? Coin that will create several coins here. In the second mission, Breaking into the Battlerock, there will be barriers that must be destroyed by Bob-ombs that come out of the dispensers. One barrier contains a Launch Star, which will take Mario to the Molecule Planet. In the third mission, Topmaniac and the Topman Tribe, Mario must ride some of these saucers to a Launch Star, which will take the player to the Metal Bowl Planet. However, these saucer groups are in different places on Battlerock. Moving Saucer Planet To get this planet to move, Mario must spin the bolt on the Saucer. This Planet takes Mario through an area filled with cannons and some barriers. This Planet has a few electrical barriers on its side. Mario can collect a ? coin that will make Star Bits come out of two cannons. At the end of this Planet are the Big Saucer Planets. Big Saucer Planets There are two huge saucers here, each with some barriers that can only be broken by Bullet Bills, which are fired near the second big saucer. The Power Star is contained inside one of these barriers. On the Seventh mission, Luigi will be trapped under one of these barriers, which have some poles next to the barrier, making it harder for the Bullet Bills to break the barrier. When Luigi is rescued, Mario will get a Green Power Star. Molecule Planet This Planet is shaped like a molecule, and it has Incoming Chomps moving all around it. There are Bob-ombs here that will destroy a barrier containing a Rainbow Star and a Luma. The Luma will take Mario to a spiky area, which has a Launch Star that goes to the Battlerock Planet. There is also a Hungry Luma that, when fed thirty Star Bits, will create a Launch Star to the Garbage Planet. Battlerock Planet This Planet is a giant rock with metal inside. Inside, Mario must use a Bob-Omb to destroy the barrier to the cannon. The player should then enter the cannon and aim for the Luma to free it, which could take two or three times (one if the player is experienced). When the Luma is freed, Mario can access a Launch Star to the Missile Planet. Missle Planet This Planet is shaped like a missile. Mario will have to bring a Bob-Omb to the cannon on the other side of the Planet, avoiding the electrical barriers. Then, the player must enter the cannon and aim carfully past the moving pieces of metal, so Mario can reach the Power Star. If the player misses, Mario will fall back to the planet. Garbage Dump Planet A planet filled with multiple piles of trash. Apparently, this planet is actually supposed to be the ammo depot for the Battlerock Galaxy, which a lone Gearmo inhabiting the planet grudgingly tells Mario after he lands here. If Mario is able to successfully blow up all the trash on the planet with Bob-ombs in the allotted time, the Gearmo will reward Mario with a Power Star. Metal Bowl Planet This planet is a bowl made out of metal. Here, Mario must Spin a Spiked Topman in to an electrical barrier, thereby breaking the barrier, and freeing a trapped Luma. The Luma will create a Launch Star to the Gravity Planet Gravity Planet Mario should enter a pipe which takes him to an area where the gravity changes by Spinning some arrows. Mario will have to go through a series of moving platforms before entering a pipe to the Barrier Planet Barrier Planet This planet has a Sling Star, which takes Mario to an area with Spiked Topmen, which the player must Spin them both into a barrier, thus disabling the barrier itself and taking Mario to a Launch Star, which will take the Player to the Topman Planet. Topman Planet This planet is where Topmaniac is fought. It is filled with electrical barriers all over it. There are also some Spiked Topmen and Mini-Topman here. When Topmaniac is defeated, he will give up a Power Star.